


Library Trips

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John, Affection, Extremely Underage, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Libraries, M/M, Murder, Pickpockets, Research, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Dean's first kill, Sam has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is ten, oh my god. *facepalms*

They wake up around eight. Dean's out of bed, dressed, and in the kitchen buttering toast by the time Sam makes it to the table and practically falls onto his chair with a thud. Dean turns, scans Sam's body to make sure everything's okay -- both arms, both legs, bed-head, no blood, hazel eyes -- and smiles as Sam yawns wide, showing off his teeth and tongue. _We gotta go to the library today_ , Sam says, once he's done yawning and is slumped over the table.

Dean glances at his little brother, plates up the eggs and toast, and prods Sam into sitting up. Sam grumbles but does as he's told, and Dean ruffles a hand through Sam's hair before he sits down across the table from Sam. He makes sure Sam's started eating before he asks, _Why_?

 _If we're gonna do this_ , Sam says, _we're gonna do it right_. Dean nearly chokes on his juice; he looks at Sam, sees Sam's eyes clear and focused, pinned on him, something old and dark and cold lingering in their depths. _Anatomy, crime reports, how people get caught, how they don't get caught._

 _You're_ ten, Dean says. _I just killed that guy last night, Sammy; how the fuck have you already thought this far ahead_?

Sometimes he forgets that Sam's younger than him, especially by years. They're a package set, always have been, and they do everything together -- almost everything. Being at Dean's grade-point level isn't all that shocking, because Sam's the smartest person Dean's ever met and all they have to do is schoolwork, but the way Sam can plan out the future, anticipate things, is uncanny. 

It's also a valuable tool to have on their side, maybe one of the most valuable, and Dean's taken-aback, again, at how absolutely fucking perfect his brother is. He shouldn't be, not after ten years, but sometimes Sam says something or does something that just -- that's just so Sam it makes Dean's chest ache.

 _Library_? Sam asks. 

Dean nods at Sam's plate, says, _Finish your breakfast, then we'll go_. 

Sam's special, the most important thing in Dean's life, is his life, and if Sam wants to go to the library, they'll go to the goddamned library. 

\--

Three hours later, they're home, cheeks flushed with cold and happiness. 

_Still can't believe you managed to steal_ Gray's Anatomy, Dean says, laughing, because the book is bigger than Sam, probably heavier, too. He can't wait to see Sam read it, can imagine it now: Sam on the couch, feet not touching the floor, the book open on Sam's lap and dwarfing his body. 

It's going to be beautiful. 

_What else was I gonna take_? Sam asks, as if he's baffled by Dean's comment. _We gotta learn from the best and this is the best. Besides, no one's checked it out in months. They won't miss it. And I've lifted more impressive things than this. Remember the ring? Or that thousand bucks a few months ago?_

Dean passes Sam, going to the kitchen to heat up some water for cocoa, squeezes Sam's shoulder along the way. _Always been the best pickpocket a big brother could ask for,_ he calls out. 

When he turns around, Sam's standing in the doorway, flush on his face, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. On anyone else Sam's age, that look would be adorably innocent, but on Sam -- it's making Dean heat up somewhere a little lower than his belly. 

_Yeah_? Sam asks, and damn it if the voice doesn't match the look, meant to be cute and unsure, sounds like sin drenched in sex. _You mean it_? 

_Have I ever lied to you_? Sam shakes his head and Dean grins, says, _And I never will. You're an amazing little thief, Sam. I can't wait to see what you'll be like with a knife in those clever hands of yours._

Sam smiles, disappears back into the living room, and when Dean comes out with the cocoa, Sam's on the couch, _Gray's Anatomy_ on his lap, feet swinging and brow furrowed and -- and it's beautiful, just like Dean imagined.


End file.
